


Netflix and Chill

by nurnserolol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Nsfw jaspidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurnserolol/pseuds/nurnserolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is invited over to her girlfriend Jasper's house for "Netflix and chill" only to find out that Jasper has a little more in store for her than just movies. Rated M for sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

"So yer comin' over, right Peri?" 

Peridot sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. 

     "Of course, Jasper. I'll be there." How did she get herself roped into this again, she wondered? It was almost as if some part of her thought that it would be different this time. That her girlfriend's idea of hanging out would actually be just that and not some stupid attempt to get Peridot in bed with her. Peridot could practically see Jasper's face light up through the phone.

"Awesome. See ya tonight, babe." Jasper said excitedly, hanging up before Peridot could get a word in, as usual. 

Peridot was used to Jasper's antics by now. After all, they'd been dating since their Junior year of highschool. Now a sophomore in college, Peridot had learned to roll with the punches. And that included accepting Jasper's ever so frequent invitations to her place for "Netflix and chill" AKA "I'm horny and need someone to satisfy my constant cravings for sex." Sometimes she didn't mind, really (especially when Jasper got to pick what they watched). Sex with Jasper was always good, but they never could finish what they were watching. It's pretty hard to focus when your girlfriend has her hand in your pants and her mouth on your neck.

    Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the text her big, meathead of a girlfriend had sent her. It wasn't much, just a few emoji hearts and a "love you babe" but it made her smile nonetheless. What a charmer Jasper could be when she wanted to be. Peridot tugged the hood of her hoodie up onto her head and started the walk to Jasper's apartment.

\---------

      At exactly 6 pm, Peridot strode up to the door of her girlfriend's apartment, knocking softly on the wooden frame. She didn't even need to use the doorbell, knowing very well that Jasper would be waiting for her in the living room like always. 

      "It's open!" Peridot heard her call, as if on cue. She let herself in and pulled off her hoodie, folding it neatly and setting it on the small table beside the TV. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Jasper had made them both microwave TV dinners of chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes with little apple juice boxes sitting beside them. A pumpkin spice scented candle was placed in the middle of the coffee table the meals were sitting upon, the tiny flame flickering in the jar and filling the room with the scent of autumn and cinnamon.

    "This is new," Peridot remarked as she shuffled over to the couch and plopped down beside Jasper. 

     "Yeah, just thought you deserved something a little more special than our usual dates." Jasper chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. She put her arm around Peridot and offered her a small TV tray of food. "Do you like it?"

     "Well it's certainly an improvement." Peridot smiled and took the TV tray, using the plastic utensils that came with it to cut the chicken into little pieces. Jasper set the remote in Peridot's lap, reminding her that it was her turn to pick what they watched. She plucked a piece of chicken from the tray and bit into it as she flipped through the selection of movies and TV shows Netflix had to offer before deciding on Cowboy Bebop. Peridot threw a pointed glare at Jasper who had thrown her head back and let out a loud groan.

    "Please don't make me watch this god awful show, Dot." Jasper complained. 

      Peridot snorted and pressed play. "It's my turn to pick the show, Jasper." She smirked as the episode started and lifted her juice box to her lips. "And I've let you choose what we watch twice now. It's better than those stupid reality shows you make me sit through." Peridot snickered when Jasper looked down with a slight blush dusting her cheeks at the mention of her guilty pleasure shows. 

"Pfft. Whatever, just shut up and eat your peas." 

      Peridot grinned and turned back to her meal. She sighed and snuggled closer to Jasper. Maybe this would be different than their other dates. It was certainly off to a good start that's for sure. The episode was a re-run of course. Not that she minded. It was one of the older episodes but also one of her favorites. She tuned out Jasper's complaints of how "she'd rather be watching that sailor whatever bullshit instead of this" or that "the dog was the only good part of this show" and instead focused on her meal and the anime playing before her.

      Peridot resisted the urge to make sure Jasper hadn't fallen asleep. She didn't want to tear her eyes away from the screen but it had been about fifteen minutes since Jasper last complained. Oh well. That just made it easier for her to watch- god dammit. Peridot shuddered as Jasper began kissing her neck. Damn her for thinking this would be any different than all their other dates.

  "Jasper stop it," Peridot muttered in annoyance. She gave Jasper's face a little shove to keep her from assaulting her neck any longer. She loved it when Jasper toyed with her neck and her asshole of a girlfriend knew it but now was not the time. She was not about to miss her show due to Jasper's libido. Just once could they finish at least ONE episode without Jasper trying to seduce her? "Can we just finish the show first?" 

Jasper frowned but otherwise didn't protest. "Fiiiine..." Jasper huffed, pulling her girlfriend close once more so Peridot's head was resting against her chest. She knew if Peridot wanted to wait, her mind wouldn't be changed so easily. Peridot was stubborn as hell when it came to things like these. Unless she was in the mood, of course. 

"Thank you." Peridot smiled and turned back to her show. She was grateful that Jasper was willing to take no for an answer. Sex honestly sounded fantastic right about now though. Peridot had been swamped with homework lately and desperately needed a good release. The kind of release she knew Jasper could give her. The kind that made warmth spread through her body just from thinking about it. Yes, sex was one of her favorite ways to relax herself and it had been well over a month since the last time they'd fooled around but this was a really good episode and she didn't want to miss it for something they could always do a little later. 

The episode dragged on for what felt like hours to Jasper who had almost fallen asleep at least three times. The promise of sex afterwards was what was keeping her awake. She looked down at Peridot with a small grin plastered on her face. God, she was cute. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her mouth open a little as she watched with rapt interest and her knees pulled up to her chest. Jasper hadn't even noticed the credits beginning to roll until Peridot snapped free from her trance and glanced at Jasper.

"The next one is a re-run." Peridot told her girlfriend, scooting back a little to give Jasper better access to her... Well, everything.

"Does that mean yes?" Jasper asked, cupping Peridot's cheek with her hand. She waited for Peridot's nod before she leaned down to capture the girl's pale lips between her own dark ones. Two slender arms slid behind her neck to pull her closer. She could feel Peridot's fingers tangle themselves in her soft blonde hair. 

The kiss was all lips, teeth, and tongue pressing hard against each other. Peridot sighed as she pulled away to gasp for air momentarily. Lust and hunger fueled her every action, each kiss leaving her dizzy with arousal and breathlessly, silently begging for more. She pulled Jasper back in for another rough kiss, tugging at her hair and enjoying the moan that slipped from her girlfriend's lips.

   "Nghh.. J-Jasper..." Peridot trailed off against her girlfriend's swollen lips. She squirmed beneath Jasper eagerly when she pulled away to nibble and bite at the exposed flesh of her neck and collarbone . Damn Jasper for knowing all of the spots that made her weak. She inhaled sharply as Jasper bit her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and began lifting Peridot's t-shirt over her head. "Dammit, Jasper." 

Jasper smirked and pushed Peridot's bra up to reach her perky breasts. "Already hard? That's cute." She grinned, running her thumb over Peridot's nipple. Goosebumps began to rise on Peridot's pale skin. Jasper leaned down and grazed her teeth over an already hard nipple, chuckling when she let out a breathy moan and tangled her fingers in Jasper's hair

"Jasper. Come h-here." Peridot whined, pulling her up so she could graze her lips against Jasper's. She made a noise as Jasper pressed her lips firmly against Peridot's once more. She hadn't even realized that Jasper had laid her down on the couch and was now looming over her until she pulled away for air. 

Peridot grimaced and tugged at Jasper's shirt. If she was gonna be naked, then Jasper had to be too. Those were the unspoken rules they'd both established . "Off with this..." Peridot muttered. She scowled when Jasper smirked and rose up on her knees to remove her shirt as slowly as she could manage. Leave it to Jasper to be a god damn tease when she needed this most.

  Fumbling with the button and zipper of her pants, Peridot squirmed and arched her back off the couch as she tried to wiggle out of her jeans and panties. She huffed at Jasper who sat back on the arm of the couch to watch her mess with her pants. "What? You want this?" Peridot asked, raising her hips up toward Jasper. "If you want it, you have to help me!"

Jasper shook her head and continued to watch Peridot tug at her jeans. "I like watchin' you struggle." She grinned. Jasper watched Peridot struggle with her pants and undergarments for a moment more before beginning to remove her own. They were much easier to escape from than those leg prisons Peridot called jeans. Athletic pants were the best kind of pants for lounging in, especially when activities such as this came after said lounge. Maybe it was time they took this somewhere a little more private.

"Fucking hell, Jasper!" Peridot snapped once she finally got her pants off and was promptly lifted from the couch in a bridal fashion. It was like she was Jasper's ragdoll, free to throw about and do as she pleased with. "At least warn me before you do that." Bridal style was better than over her shoulder, she supposed.

"Can do, Lil' Green." Jasper grinned, chuckling when Peridot blushed at the nickname given to her by her brute of a girlfriend before they'd started dating. Jasper had many nicknames for Peridot but that was by far her favorite because of how Peridot reacted to it. Always different, always cute as hell. 

Peridot let out a soft grunt as Jasper dropped her onto the bed. Like a ragdoll... Did she really have to be so rough all the time? Peridot sighed and propped herself up on her elbows as Jasper crawled into the bed as well and loomed over her, letting her huge mane of hair fall around them like a canopy and tickle Peridot's cheeks. "Get on with it then." 

     "Can do," Jasper smirked and dove right in, running her hands along Peridot's sides to cup her ass and scraping her teeth across her partner's neck before delivering a somewhat rough bite to her collarbone. She began to kiss and bite every inch of Peridot's exposed skin while working her way down to her breasts and back up again and then repeating. Jasper grinned at the beautiful noises she elicited from her girlfriend. It made her want more of Peridot. She began to trace the outside of Peri's entrance, brushing her index finger against her clit and capturing one of her nipples in her mouth.

   "Fuck! Ohmygod, Jasper.." Peridot squeaked out. She shuddered and covered her mouth with one hand and tangled her fingers in Jasper's hair with the other. Peridot's hips twitched and stuttered as her girlfriend massaged her clit and kissed down her stomach. 

"You're already so wet," Jasper purred. "So easy to please." 

   Peridot let out a breathy moan in response. She melted into her girlfriend's touch and yelped when Jasper pushed a finger inside of her. "A warning would have been ni-i-ahhhn..." Peridot's snarky remark was cut off as Jasper began to bend and twist her fingers inside of her. "F-fuck... Don't s-stop, Jasper." She reveled in the delicious pleasure that overtook her body, making her see white. A jumble of random gibberish fell from her lips when she tried to formulate a sentence. She finally managed to moan out a few words like "harder" and "faster" but nothing more and nothing less. 

    "FUCK!" Peridot cried out and quickly covered her mouth with her hands when Jasper pressed deep inside her and bent her fingers upward, hitting a spot inside her that drove her wild. She pushed her hips forward in a silent plea for just a little more of that beautiful friction. God, if Jasper kept this up she'd be done in no time. Peridot pushed that thought from her head, focusing on the intense pleasure pulsing through her body. She didn't want this to end so soon. 

   Jasper smirked and pressed another finger inside of her. "You like that, huh?" She growled huskily, twisting her fingers against that spot inside Peridot that made her cry out and arch her back. "Wanna tell me how much you like it?"

   Peridot whined and shook her head, gasping when her girlfriend's motions began to slow from quick twists and flicks of her wrists to tiny thrusts of her fingers that just barely missed her sweet spot every time. The smaller of the two managed to force a glare onto her features and bucked her hips up at Jasper. "F-fuck you!" She snapped. Jasper could be such a tease at the worst of times. "Just give it to me!"

   "Nope," Jasper smirked and shook her head. "I wanna hear you beg for it." 

Of course she did. Peridot swallowed the last of her pride and let out a little moan. "Please, Jasper. Just give it to me!" She pleaded. "I-I need this, Jasper. I need YOU." 

  Jasper thought for a moment and decided that was enough for the time being. She grinned and lowered her head to press gentle kisses around Peri's inner thighs just to watch her squirm impatiently until she quickly grew bored of this oh-so-slow pace and twisted her fingers aggressively inside Peridot, drawing a delicious whimper from her little lover.

  Already, Peridot could feel that familiar heat pool in the pit of her stomach. She thrust her hips up in time with Jasper's skilled fingers, her toes curling and her nails digging into the sheets as Jasper thrust and twisted her fingers so deep inside of her. She could feel everything. Every curl of Jasper's fingers against her most sensitive spots sent bolts of electricity down her spine and shocks of pleasure through her body, every sharp nip at her thighs, stomach, neck, everywhere. Hickeys had bloomed across her body as Jasper moved herself up and down Peridot's body to press kisses and bites to her lover's milky white skin. She gasped as Jasper began nibbling her neck and sucking on the delicate flesh of her collarbone, eliciting a sharp inhale of breath from the smaller of the two.

    "Moan for me, Peri." Jasper growled. She twisted her fingers roughly, eliciting an especially loud moan from Peridot who squirmed eagerly beneath her.

     Peridot didn't think she could take much more of this. She could feel her release building inside of her so quickly. It was only a matter of time before this would have to end.

    "Louder," Jasper murmured into her ear, biting Peridot's earlobe. "I wanna hear you scream my name." She moved her head back to watch Peridot squeeze her eyes shut and arch her back. Damn, Peri was beautiful. Jasper loved seeing her this way, face pressed sideways in the pillow, silky black hair with bangs that were usually pinned back into a small ponytail behind her was splayed out on the pillow and around her face, and a dark blush dusted her features that were twisted into an expression of immense pleasure. She knew she was close. But Jasper didn't want it to end just yet. 

Peridot more than happily obliged, letting loose a string of moans, most of which were Jasper's name. Her legs trembled 

"Fuck, Peri..."

A shudder rippled through the smaller of the two as that familiar pressure in her stomach began to build, a sign that her release was drawing near. Peridot whined and let out a particularly loud moan. Part of her didn't want this to end. She wanted to stay like this. With Jasper holding her close and kissing every inch of exposed skin so tenderly, so sweetly. It made her feel so loved, knowing she was the only one who saw Jasper in this light, gentle and soft. If she could just freeze time here and live in this moment forever...

But of course, just as she felt herself being tossed over the edge, Jasper stopped. She thrust her hips up and whined desperately. "Jasper! What the hell?" She hissed in frustration. She could feel her release ebbing away. 

   Jasper just smirked and rolled onto her back. She beckoned Peridot to her with her finger and watched her girlfriend crawl over to her. "Sit on my face, Peri." 

   Peridot hesitated but otherwise said nothing as she threw one leg over Jasper's face so she was straddling her head. She jumped when Jasper gripped her hips tightly, pulling her down so her entrance rested against Jasper's lips. Peridot shuddered when Jasper's tongue invaded her core, reaching places deep inside her and squirming against them. A gasp slipped from her lips and she threw her head back, shifting her hips up and down so she was riding Jasper's tongue.

   "Right there, Jasper... R-right th--AH!" Peridot squeaked and pursed her lips to suppress a particularly loud moan when Jasper began to suck on her clit. She was so close. So very close. Just a little more and she'd be thrown over the edge. It was then, she noticed Jasper touching herself while she sucked eagerly at her wetness. Was she really this turned on just from eating her out? Peridot couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. 

"You close?" Jasper muttered against Peridot, enjoying her taste and lapping eagerly at her folds with practiced expertise. 

  "Are you?" She teased, acknowledged Jasper's hand vigorously working between her own legs. Her shit eating grin suddenly turned to a small "o" as Jasper sucked harshly on her throbbing clit.

Jasper pulled away from her lover's wetness to nip at her thighs. "I wasn't askin' about me," Jasper growled before thrumming Peridot's clit with her thumb. "I asked you if you were close and you're gonna tell me." It was Jasper's turn to grin now, gently sliding her tongue up and down Peridot's slit and flicking the tip of her tongue gently against her clit. "So tell me. Are you or are you not close?"

A rushed nod and a small whine was Peridot's response. But Jasper wasn't satisfied with just gestures. She wanted more, of course.  "Tell me just how close you are then."

"Fuck... I'm s-so close, Jasp-ahh-Jasper..." Peridot whined. "I just n-ohhh... I need a l-little more." Peridot ground her hips downwards, desperate for more friction. She wanted- no NEEDED to cum soon. She needed this release more than anything. "Ja-Jasper, PLEASE just let me cum!" Peridot managed to whimper out, threading her fingers through Jasper's massive mane of hair and giving a slight tug. Jasper's vice grip on her hips only turned her on more and she could feel her release building up quickly inside her when Jasper's tongue invaded her insides and her thumb rubbed against her clit.

Jasper could feel her own release building inside, that pressure in the pit of her stomach that felt like a knot about to come unfurled. "You wanna cum?" She panted, thrusting her tongue inside of Peridot. "Then cum." She muttered harshly, her voice faltering and her legs trembling as her release racked her body and drew a loud moan from her lips.

Peridot was at a loss for words. Her mind went completely blank and she threw her head back, her insides twitching and spasming as her orgasm shot through her body like lightning. With a scream of Jasper's name, Peridot finally released into Jasper's mouth. She panted as Jasper gave her slit a few more long licks to bring her down from her orgasm before Peridot climbed off of Jasper and rolled to the side to bask in their afterglow. 

Peridot was definitely a sight to behold, her hair a fluffy mess atop her head and a satisfied grin spreading across her face. She let out a breathy laugh and turned on her side to snuggle herself into Jasper's strong chest.

"Good for you?" Jasper mumbled, pulling Peridot into her arms and running her fingers through her soft, raven hair. A small nod was Peridot's response and Jasper felt it against her hand. She grunted in response and kissed Peridot's head.

Peridot made a little noise of discomfort. They both smelled of sweat and sex and Peri's skin felt sleek and slick with sweat, not to mention the wetness between her legs sticking to her thighs. "I need a cold shower." She tried to kick the blankets off and pull away from her lover but Jasper only grunted and tightened the embrace to make it impossible for her to escape.

"Later..." Jasper buried her face in Peridot's hair and grinned at the little huff her girlfriend let out. "Just stay here with me for a little longer."

Peridot tried to scowl but her efforts were in vain. "Fine. Big baby.." She muttered. "But we're gonna finish my show after this." Jasper's reply was a soft yawn and Peridot decided that she'd just assume that meant she'd heard her and sighed softly, letting her eyes fall closed. 

Jasper, on the other hand was still barely awake, a small grin plastered on her face. As her eyelids grew heavier, one final thought crossed her mind before she drifted off. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story :) thanks for reading!


End file.
